cruxsubsectorfandomcom-20200215-history
GAC Saboteur
Bridge Crew There are four stations on the bridge of the GAC Saboteur, Helm, Navigation/Sensors, Engineering and Communications. The Gozanti Assault Carrier is unusual amongst freighters in that its engines are inaccessible from inside the ship, so the engineering station mostly controls automated protocols, although it does also remotely command a small number of maintenance-repair droids capable of operating in zero-g to perform manual repairs. The communications station is also oversized for a ship of its class, including a small hypercomm that allows the ship to communicate instantly with anyone in the star system, and a powerful subspace array that allows the communications officer to perform flight control duties for starfighters. With the exception of the Engineer, all Bridge Crew members are officers in the Imperial Navy, and are graduates from one of the many Imperial Naval Academies dotted around the galaxy. A bridge position aboard a Gozanti Assault Carrier is one of the first postings an Academy Graduate will receive, and due to the small ship size and necessary doubling up of crew roles is an excellent learning experience for crews. Bridge crew members are also exposed to gunnery, flight control and medical duties, as during general quarters there is little space on the bridge for spares. Gunnery Stations The GAC Saboteur has two turret weapons, one dorsal and one ventral. The dorsal turret is a standard double laser turret. Due to the fact that the ventral turret has very small coverage when the fighters are docked, the captain of the Saboteur has ordered that its usual double laser turret be replaced with a quartet of M-g-2 General Purpose Warhead Launchers in a pop-up turret, which can retract back inside the ship to be reloaded. This enables the ventral turret to fire at an angle under the fighters, allowing it to engage targets to the front without risking damage to the fighters themselves. Each turret is capable of being controlled remotely by the bridge Engineering station, and on watches they will be unmanned. During General Quarters, each gunnery station will be manned by three crew members: A spotter (a navigation officer not currently on the bridge), a gunner (one of the engineering crew) and a loader (one of the loadmasters). The spotter is in command of the gunnery station and will direct fire and call out targets, which the gunner will engage. The loader is responsible for either loading the M-G-2 launchers or monitoring the power flow and coolant systems of the laser turret. Gunnery crews are well-drilled and the Saboteur's ventral crew have managed to cut reloading time for the M-g-2 down to seven seconds from the time the last missile is fired to the the time it can fire again, with four of those seconds being taken up by the weapon retracting into the hull and redeploying. Fighter Complement The GAC Saboteur has four docking clamps allowing it to transport starfighters, along with zero-g repair droids allowing it to maintain, refuel and re-arm them as needed. The Saboteur is unusual in that it does not house the four standard TIE/ln Fighters, but instead uses the slower and heavier TIE/sa Bomber model. It houses in its cargo bay enough munitions to allow its complement of bombers to fly multiple sorties, along with conversion kits to refit the bombers into the TIE/sh Shuttle variant, for use in boarding actions. Typically, one Bomber will be in Shuttle configuration for the ship's Stormtrooper squad to use, and the other three will remain in the traditional Bomber form. Assigned to the GAC Saboteur in order to pilot these craft are six pilots from the 066th Bomber Squadron, two of whom are academy trainees undergoing their final year of study. The pilots operate in three shifts, with two pilots in the hangar at all times in order to respond to any crisis situations if need-be. The Academy trainees are considered 'reserve' pilots and remain behind during General Quarters, unless the ship is ambushed whilst one of the trainees are on-duty. The Pilots occupy the port-side bunk at the far stern of the vessel, and 'hot-bunk', meaning there are only as many beds as there are pilots per shift, with pilots sharing a bed with those not on their shift. TIE Pilots Role Name Rank Shift Assigned Bunk Assigned Fighter Flight Leader Wad "Battleaxe" Marts I Squadron Commander First G-1 TIE/sa Aurek Flight XO Cervidae Sandor Flight Lieutenant Second G-1 TIE/sh Besh/TIE/sa Cresh TIE Pilot Damask Rendshy Flight Officer Third G-2 TIE/sa Cresh TIE Pilot Anita Cafall Flight Officer Third G-2 TIE/sa Dorn Academy Pilot Arias "Wibbles" Mercer Flight-Cadet First G-3 TIE/sa Cresh Academy Pilot Adze "Wobbles" Revso Flight-Cadet Second G-3 TIE/sa Dorn Stormtrooper Squad There is a single squad of Imperial Stormtroopers assigned aboard the GAC Saboteur, for use during boarding operations, defending against pirates or putting down mutinies or defection attempts amongst the crew. Aboard the Saboteur, they are typically used for the former role, and one of the ship's four TIE Bombers is permanently converted to a shuttle variant for their use. A standard Stormtrooper squad consists of nine troopers - in order to maintain shipboard security, the Sergeant has decreed that the troopers be divided into three shifts of three, just like the rest of the crew. At all times, the armoury will be guarded by a Stormtrooper NCO, either the Sergeant or one of the squad's two Corporals. The only time this is not the case is during boarding operations, when one of the other ship's crew will take over the duty. The other two on-duty stormtroopers patrol the vessel, keeping an eye out for any signs of stowaways or treason. The off-duty Stormtroopers have taken over the secondary cargo bay as a training area. It is notable that the other members of the off-duty crew often join the Stormtroopers during physical training. The Stormtroopers occupy the starboard-side bunk at the far stern of the vessel. Stormtroopers Role Name Rank Shift Assigned Bunk Assigned Weapon Squad Leader TB 7651 Sergeant First H-1 FC-1 Flechette Launcher Squad XO TX 6419 Corporal Second H-1 T-21 Heavy Repeater Squad Medic TB 5097 Corporal Third H-1 DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Stormtrooper TK 68811 Private First H-2 E-11 Carbine Stormtrooper TK 45540 Private First H-3 E-11 Carbine Stormtrooper TD 21107 Private Second H-2 E-11 Carbine Stormtrooper TK 2538 Private Second H-3 E-11 Carbine Stormtrooper TK 9725 Private Third H-2 E-11 Carbine Stormtrooper TK 8951 Private Third H-3 E-11 Carbine CREW ROSTER First Watch Role Name Rank Assigned Station Assigned Bunk Helmsman ??? ??? Bridge A-1 Navigator ??? ??? Bridge A-2 Engineer ??? ??? Bridge E-1 Communications ??? ??? Bridge A-3 Loadmaster ??? ??? Hangar F-1 Second Watch Role Name Rank Assigned Station Assigned Bunk Helmsman ??? ??? Bridge A-1 Navigator ??? ??? Bridge A-2 Engineer ??? ??? Bridge E-1 Communications ??? ??? Bridge A-3 Loadmaster ??? ??? Hangar F-1 Third Watch Role Name Rank Assigned Station Assigned Bunk Helmsman ??? ??? Bridge A-1 Navigator ??? ??? Bridge A-2 Engineer ??? ??? Bridge E-1 Communications ??? ??? Bridge A-3 Loadmaster ??? ??? Hangar F-1